Una Sakura en konoha
by BigBang8
Summary: -Vamos a dejar algo claro, Sa-ku-ra- le dijo el pelinegro fulminandola con la mirada- si te beso me correspondes, si te hago el amor lo disfrutas o si te tomo de la mano no la sueltes -Todos pensaran que eres gay- contesto enojada. -O podrian pensar que eres un chica que viste muy raro- contrataco sonriendo. RANGO MA. SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Esta historia la empezó porque no quería tenerla en la cabeza pero eso no quiere decir que no terminare mi otra historia, pero no quería que esta se me olvidara.

Cuando Sakura llego a Konoha era una señorita. Vestía, hablaba, caminaba y tenía un largo cabello rosado hasta las caderas que dejaba cualquier duda a un lado. Llego a la ciudad para convertirse en sobrecargo de aviación en la mejor aerolínea Konoha Airlines.

Al llegar al edificio donde la esperaba la persona con la que tenia la entrevista, sonrió. Subió sus maletas al elevador con cuidado y se dirigió al último piso.

La mujer que la recibió tenía su cabello rubio sujeto en un moño en la nuca, sin un mechón fuera de lugar.

-Pasa, querida- le dijo apuntando hacia su despacho- puedes dejar tus maletas en la recepción. Shizune se encargara de cuidarlas-

La joven hizo lo que le decían para después entrar en la oficina de la mujer,

-Soy Tsunade, usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto?-

-soy yo, un gusto- dio una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-Bien, Señorita Haruno- tomo unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio- Tu curriculum es bueno y tienes el visto bueno de la instructora Chiyo, una de las mejores de la ciudad de la arena. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Konoha?-

-Llegue hoy-

-¿Me quieres decir que no llevas viviendo aquí ni 6 meses?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y la mujer frunció el seño.

-No puedo aceptarte en la aerolínea-

Sakura estaba a punto de protestar cuando la mujer suspiro.

-No puedo aceptarte si no tienes mínimo 6 meses en la ciudad, son las políticas, lo siento- tomo el curriculum y lo guardo en un cajón- pero cuando tengas ese requisito te contratare sin pensarlo-

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- le interrogo- vine desde muy lejos para empezar a trabajar no tengo otra cosa que hacer aquí-

-Yo lo sé, Sakura, pero no puedo aceptarte si no cumples con ese requisito- abrió su cajón y saco una tarjeta- este es el teléfono de una amiga que tiene unos apartamentos muy bien ubicados, te dará un buen precio. Te sugiero que busques un empleo por 6 meses y después regreses para contratarte- llamo a su recepcionista para pedirle un taxi- eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti-

La pelirosa salió del edificio decepcionada. Llego a los departamentos con ayuda del taxi. Después de hablar con la amable dueña del edificio, hicieron un trato y se quedo con un lindo apartamento.

El departamento estaba completamente amueblado. Tenía una pequeña sala del lado de la ventana, una cocina con una barra y dos banquillos, y una escalera que daba hacia su habitación y el cuarto de baño. Se sentó en la sala con la cabeza baja, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no podría hacerlo tenía muchas cosas que hacer e hizo una lista mental en donde puso como prioridad buscar un empleo. No volvería a estar triste se lo había prometido a su difunto esposo Naruto y a su hijo que saldría adelante para conseguir ser sobrecargo en esta aerolínea.

Se toco el arete en forma de media ala que le empezaba desde el lóbulo y terminaba hasta medio oreja era su promesa de que seguiría adelante. De su maleta saco una fotografía donde se veía a un hombre rubio de ojos azules sujetando a un niño rubio de ojos verdes como los de ella.

A sus 24 años había sufrido tanto que pensó que ahora tendría un poco de suerte. Pero tendría que esperar un poco más para lograr todo lo que se proponía.

Al siguiente día paso toda la tarde buscando un empleo cerca de su departamento. Encontró algunos pero todos pedían del sexo masculino. Se aventuro al centro a buscar algo y si encontró algunos trabajos para mujeres pero no pagaban lo suficientemente bien y además estaban muy lejos por lo que tenía que usar trasporte, eso sería otro gasto aparte de su renta y alimentos. Regreso a su casa decepcionada por no poder encontrar un buen empleo.

Si solo fuera hombre, lograría encontrar alguno. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Se haría pasar por un chico.

Así sería más fácil encontrar empleo, además estaría más segura. Regreso a la calle para comprar algo de ropa de hombre, compro un par de pantalones, unas camisas y unos zapatos deportivos. Los pantalones podrían cubrir sus bellas piernas formadas por sus caminatas matutinas, el top que compro oprimiría sus pechos para que no se notaran con la playera. Se despinto las uñas para luego cortárselas, se midió la ropa y cuando se vio en el espejo se dio cuenta de algo que la había ver aun como una mujer.

-Solo será por unos meses- se dijo mientras tomaba unas tijeras y empezaba a cortar su largo cabello hasta arriba de las orejas. Los mechones quedaron un poco desiguales pero le daban un perfecto aire masculino.

Al día siguiente se vio en el espejo con su nueva Sakura. Sonrió un poco triste porque adoraba su cabello largo pero decidió olvidarlo y concentrarse en lo que tendría que hacer hoy.

Salió de su casa para ir a un nuevo restaurante que estaba cerca de su departamento, entro en el, decidida a conseguir el empleo.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo al encargado de la caja con voz gruesa, había practicado ayer para que se escuchara masculina incluso practico algunas poses y el andar de un chico.

El hombre detrás de la caja registradora tenía los ojos negro, los cabellos negros largos y la piel muy clara. Era increíblemente guapo, tanto que casi se le olvidaba porque había venido pero se obligo a recordarlo.

-Vengo por el anuncio de que buscan ayudante de cocina-

-Estamos contratando solo hombres mayores de edad-

Ella le sonrió nerviosa. ¿No parecía un chico? Estaba segura que sí. Incluso hizo una prueba durante el camino y una señora le dijo jovencito. Así que decidió salirse por la tangente.

-Soy mayor de edad- le dijo esperando que no saliera sus nervios en su voz.

El hombre la vio más de cerca ya que por un momento pensó que era una chica pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, lo que sí, era que no se veía muy grande.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo 24 años-

-No pareces tener 24 años, te ves un poco… pequeño- le dijo no muy convencido.

-Sí, me lo dicen siempre- era mentira- pero soy muy trabajador-

-¿tienes experiencia?-

-Sí, trabaje en un tienda de comestibles y en dos restaurantes- eso no era mentira.

-¿Traes tu curriculum?-

De su mochila saco una carpeta y se la entrego. Le apunto a una de las mesas que estaba vacía para que se sentaran. Le hizo algunas preguntas más y al final suspiro.

-No sé si seas bueno para el trabajo-

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué trata?-

-Serias el ayudante del cocinero, lavarías todos los platos y mantendrías la cocina limpia, es un trabajo duro-

Ella lo pensó un momento, si era un trabajo duro pero ese restaurante era la mejor opción que tenia porque estaba muy cerca de su casa.

-Puedo hacerlo, sé que me veo muy debilucho pero necesito el trabajo y soy muy trabajador-

-De acuerdo, la verdad que ya nos urge un ayudante y eres uno de los pocos que ha venido a pedir el empleo, así que contratado. Mañana empiezas a las 8.30am, se puntual-

Sakura asintió.

Salió del lugar con felicidad. Se dirigió al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas. Cuando pago la cajera coqueteo con ella e incluso lo llamo lindo, bueno si aun no estaba segura si parecía un chico eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Dedico el resto del día para arreglar las cosas en su apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó motivada, salió a correr temprano, después se alisto para su nuevo trabajo. Se puso una playera roja, unos jeans sueltos y unos tennis negros. Al llegar al restaurante fue puntual porque quería dar una buena impresión. Pero en el ya se encontraban 3 hombres esperándola uno de ellos era el que la había entrevistado. Los tres eran pelinegros, con ojos negros. El que tenía una chamarra negra era el mayor con su cabello sujeto en una coleta y el otro era más blanco, que los otros dos, con cabello corto y más pequeño, aunque aun así era más alto que Sakura.

-Buenos días- saludo la pelirosa.

-¿tu nombre es Sakura?- pregunto sin rodeos el hombre que la había entrevistado sujetando su curriculum-

Ella se quedo con su sonrisa congelada en la cara. Había olvidado que su nombre era muy femenino, tenía que pensar el algo y rápido.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-

-¿Enserio te llamas Sakura?- pregunto ahora el mayor de coleta.

-Sí, ya sé que es raro pero mi madre quería una niña y yo tuve que sufrir con las consecuencias- les dijo encogiéndose de hombros- díganme, Sak-

El mayor estallo en carcajadas. Sakura solo pudo sonreír, no había salido tan mal.

-Te presento a mi hermano Itachi- le dijo su jefe apuntando al hombre que se reía- él es el repartidor.

Sakura entonces entendió por que había una motocicleta estacionada afuera.

-Él es Sai- apunto al joven albino de cabello corto que la miraba con una sonrisa de maniquí- es el cocinero por lo que trabajaras con él en la cocina. Yo soy Sasuke, soy el que se encarga de la caja registradora y de mesero aunque en algunos casos me ayudaras siendo también mesero, ¿está claro?-

-Bienvenido, Sak- le dijo el mayor mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

El de la sonrisa extraña comenzó a dirigirse, a lo que supuso, seria la cocina, tomo su mochila y comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando llego al cuarto que estaba detrás de la caja registradora se sorprendió, el lugar era un desastre.

-El último ayudante se fue hace una semana- explico viendo el desastre- y entre la limpieza y cocinar, no me queda tiempo para ambas cosas-

-Mi trabajo es mantener la cocina limpia. Lo comprendo-

Sai se acerco a una puerta, que hasta ese momento no había visto. Adentro estaba lleno de utensilios de limpieza

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitas-

Después de eso no volvieron a intercambiar palabra. Cuando estaba revisando el cuarto de limpieza, entro Sasuke con una bolsa.

-Tu uniforme- le arrojo la bolsa y se fue de la cocina sin decir nada.

Entro en la puerta que estaba al lado del armario de limpieza. Era un baño pequeño que le serviría para cambiarse de ropa.

Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca, con un chaleco gris oscuro, un pantalón negro y un delantal hasta debajo de las rodillas de gris más claro sujetado de la cadera, le quedaban grandes pero era mejor así.

Había notado que cada chico viste el uniforme de manera diferente, por ejemplo, Sai en vez de chaleco tenía un delantal, Sasuke no usaba ni chaleco ni mandil solo la camisa blanca e Itachi usaba una chamarra negra sobre la camisa sin mandil ni chaleco.

Para ella era mejor usar mas ropa para no levantar sospechas, por lo que se puso todo y después salió del baño para empezar a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue lavar los platos y cristalería. Ya era medio día cuando empezó con las vitrinas y las repisas, cada pequeño centímetro de la cocina estaba sucio, lo único que había visto limpio era la estufa y plancha donde trabajaba Sai. Cuando se sentó un momento para esperar a que se secara todo su barriga rugió pidiendo alimento. Sai, que estaba al otro lado de la cocina, se acerco con un plato y un vaso. Se lo dio sin decir palabra, para después, volver a su trabajo que era frente a la estufa y la plancha.

Comió el sándwich de salmón y bebió el jugo de arándano, dejo las papas fritas porque ya no tenía más hambre.

Para el final de su turno, que era a las 6 de la tarde, solo estaba terminando de limpiar el piso.

-Bueno, chico, ya terminaste por hoy- le dijo el Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

Ella asintió guardando los objetos de limpieza, pero entonces noto como el hombre la veía muy penetrantemente, quiso ignorar la mirada pero era difícil. Así que termino de guardar todo, tomo su mochila y salió sin decir nada. Cuando estuvo afuera del restaurante dio un gran suspiro.

-Dios, pensé que en cualquier momento me iba a comer- se dijo a sí misma, imaginando a su jefe poniéndole sal a su cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Notas**: Este capítulo es corto, lo hice con toda la intención de que así sea para que la historia sea mejor. Espero les guste.

También quiero decir que si sé lo que significa la palabra "albino" y quiero aclarar que me refiero al color de piel de Sai, haciendo referencia a su principal peculiaridad. No es mi intención ofender.

Los días en el restaurante fueron muy amenos, a veces ayudaba a Sai en la cocina o se la pasaba limpiando platos toda la tarde pero no podía evitar sentirse cohibida por las miradas que Sasuke le dirigía. Al principio pensó que era porque era nueva y no quería que cometiera ningún error pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, incluso solo pensarlo hace que le den un escalofrió.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de lo desagradable, aunque ahora solo tenía más problemas, ya debía pagar la renta, apenas tenía lo justo para pagarla y sobrevivir con una dieta a base de atún. Suspiro, necesitaba otro empleo con urgencia.

Un día cuando estaba limpiando la cocina con calma porque no tenía mucho que hacer, entro su jefe pelinegro con su cara de pocos amigos que siempre le dirigía a ella.

-_Quizás solo no le caigo bien_- pensó la pelirosa al escuchar que la llamaba.

-Necesito que me ayudes- le dijo sin dejar de verla, incluso no pestañeaba- tengo que recibir un proveedor y quiero que me cubras- le explico.

La joven acepto con gusto, porque en la cocina no tenía mucho que hacer. El pelinegro le explico que no tenía que abrir la caja solo cobrar y dejar los tickets con el dinero en un cajón, la propina se la podía quedar ella. Sonrió entusiasmada, sería dinero extra y si no hubiera estado tan ocupada asiendo cuentas, hubiera notado el leve sonrojo del pelinegro que casi salió corriendo para alejarse de ella.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los clientes noto que todo era muy fácil, solo tenía que pedir la orden, después llevarla con Sai para que la preparara y por ultimo llevarla a la mesa. Cobraba la orden y la dejaba en el cajón que le había dicho su jefe. No fue difícil en absoluto, de hecho hasta le gustaba convivir con los clientes.

Más tarde entro una chica rubia de ojos azules, alta y delgada. Se sentó sola en una mesa. Sakura le entrego el menú y le sonrió, cuando la rubia la vio abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Le dejo para que…-

-Ya sé que ordenar- la interrumpió- quiero una ensalada de pollo y un refresco de fresa, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Apenas le dio tiempo de anotar todo en su libreta, cuando escucho la pregunta. Quito los ojos de la libreta para ver cómo le sonreía.

-Soy… soy Sak- le contesto.

-Qué lindo nombre- más que un cumplido parecía un ronroneo.

Se alejo de la mesa con mucha rapidez para hacer su trabajo, trato de fingir que estaba ocupada pero cada vez que volteaba a ver a la rubia esta le sonreía coqueta, incluso una vez le mando un beso. Sasuke llego al mismo tiempo que el pedido de la rubia salía.

-Ya puedes regresar a la cocina- le anuncio abriendo el cajón donde estaba el dinero que Sakura había recolectado.

-Sí, gracias- sin darse cuenta hablo con su voz de chica. Se tapo la boca para después voltear a ver al pelinegro pero este estaba ocupado contando el dinero.

Regreso a lavar los platos que se habían apilado en el fregadero, ante la mirada extrañada de Sai. ¿Será que él la había escuchado? Decidió no verlo para no descubrirse sola y gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡SI, TENGO TETAS Y ESO QUE! ¿¡NUNCA HAN VISTO UNAS?! ¡PUES QUE LASTIMA!"

Cuando salió del restaurante, estaba cansada, molesta y harta de la situación. No tenía con quien hablar sobre esto y ahora tenía que soportar las miradas raras de Sai.

-Quizás debería cobrar porque me miren, así al menos aprovecharía en algo esto- se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba a su departamento.

Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina se encontró con la rubia del restaurante que le sonreía traviesa.

-Hola, ¿ya has salido del trabajo?-

La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás pensando en correr. Ya tenía muchos problemas como para soportar a una pretendiente muy insistente.

-Alto- le dijo la rubia adivinando lo que Sakura quería hacer- no quiero asustarte, solo quiero conocerte- se acerco a ella y le tomo un mechón de cabello- eres hermosa-

Parpadeo un par de veces al comprender de lo que estaba hablando, ella si se había dado cuenta.

-No, yo no…- intento decir sorprendida.

-No te preocupes- le dijo riendo- soy igual que tu, a mí también me gustan las chicas-

Entonces lo comprendió. Ella pensaba que era homosexual por cómo iba vestida, eso era lo más obvio. Sonrió por el susto que se había metido, después negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo y le explico la razón por la que estaba vestida así.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿que no te gustan las chicas?- le corroboro la rubia, a lo que la pelirosa negó como respuesta- bueno, a veces también salgo con chicos- le dijo la rubia riendo- digo, por si decides cambiar de idea- le guiño el ojo.

La pelirosa soltó una carcajada como no hacía hace mucho. Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo aun.

-¿Y si te invito un café? digo sin plan de que se convierta en otra cosa, apenas que quieras- dijo lo ultimo coquetamente.

-Vamos por un café- le aclaro la pelirosa sonriendo.

-Bueno, soy Ino Yamanaka- se presento extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno- le estrecho su mano.

Se alegro de que por fin tuviera una amiga, aunque sabía que en este momento debería estar buscando empleo. Cuando le conto a su nueva amiga los problemas que tenia esta le dio una solución que no pensó encontrar tan fácilmente. Esta le platico que hace unos días uno de los meseros, en el club nocturno donde trabajaba, renuncio por lo que había un puesto vacante, le propuso que fueran en este momento ya que su turno empezaba a las 7 de la noche. Lo mejor era que estaba casi enfrente del restaurante donde trabajaba.

-Es un buen trabajo, hay mucha seguridad y además con las propinas nos va muy bien- le dijo tomando un sorbo a su café.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me ayuda esto-

Ambas terminaron su café y se dirigieron al club nocturno. Cuando llegaron, el cadenero, de coleta alta, moreno, pidió sus identificaciones que debías tener si trabajabas allí, como Sakura no tenia tuvo que dejar su licencia de conducir.

-Hey, Ino- le dijo el hombre que era cadenero- me dejaste plantado anoche-

-Te dije que esperaras sentado, Shikamaru- le dijo mientras entraban.

-Tsk, que problemática eres-

Cuando se hubieron alejado la pelirosa se acerco a la rubia.

-Pensé que los que se encargan de la seguridad debería ser mas… como decirlo… fornidos-

-Mira quien lo dice- la vio de reojo la rubia- el chico más pequeño que conozco-

Las dos se rieron por lo bajo ante la ironía.

-No subestimes a Shikamaru- le dijo volviendo a su duda- él podría vencer a diez hombres con un solo pie, su apariencia desenfadada lo hace más peligroso-

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de su jefe la rubia la volteo a ver.

-Aquí estarás sola, tengo que ir a ponerme el uniforme, pero Jiraya es un buen tipo. Cuéntale la verdad ya verás que si te dará el trabajo- le guiño el ojo y desapareció por una de las puertas que decía "PRIVADO"

Suspiro para después tocar esperando que la dejaran entrar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Una disculpa, aquí les dejo el capitulo e intentare no tardar en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Sakura por fin estaba segura que tenia la suerte de su lado, había conseguido el otro empleo de mesera después de hablar con Jiraya que había terminado siendo un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, con un buen sentido del humor.

Su horario solo le dejaba pocas horas para descansar pero había podido acomodar su día de descanso semanal para que coincidieran en ambos trabajos. Se levantaba temprano para correr y no perder la condición.

Un día cuando estaba lavando ollas, entro Sasuke para darle el sobre de su pago. Pensó que se iría inmediatamente, pero como siempre, el pelinegro la sorprendió. Aun sentía la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, pero no permitiría que arruinara su buen humor.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto sin dejar de ver las ollas que estaba lavando.

-¿Por qué llevas ese arete?- se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, normalmente el solo se retiraba en silencio.

Ella sonrió, al tocarse su arete en forma de media ala. Solo eso había decidido conservar de la femenina Sakura porque tenía un significado especial. Después de todo hay chicos que usan aretes, ¿no?

-Es una promesa que le hice a alguien antes de llegar aquí-

-¿Qué clase de promesa?-

Se sorprendió aun mas ante la nueva interrogante, era la segunda vez que mantenía una conversación tan larga con Sasuke, la primera fue su entrevista de trabajo.

-De las que no se pueden romper- se volvió para sonreírle para después volver a su trabajo.

El pelinegro se quedo de pie durante un momento viéndola lavar las ollas pero después regreso hasta su puesto atrás de la caja registradora. Cuando estaba acomodando unos menús escucho la motocicleta de su hermano y en un segundo ya lo tenía a un lado de él.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy pensando?- contesto molesto.

-Tú siempre estas pensando y de nuevo tienes esa cara-

-¿Qué cara?-

-La cara que pones cuando piensas en Sak- se recargo en la barra donde estaba la caja registradora y comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo.

El otro pelinegro le dio la espalda para después dirigirse al cajón donde guardaban más bolígrafos.

-Ya te dije, hermano, que no tienen nada de malo ser gay- le dijo el de coleta sonriendo.

-¡No soy gay!-

-Entonces, porque lo ves tanto y suspiras tanto por él-

Sasuke tomo sus cabellos, alborotándolos con impaciencia.

-No lo sé, Itachi, no sé qué me pasa-

-Te gusta Sak, eso es lo que pasa- le respondió colocando una mano en su barbilla- hace poco leí un artículo que hay etapas en los hombres que experimentan su lado gay-

-El problema- comenzó a decir el menor- es que a mí me siguen gustando las mujeres, el problemas es Sak-

-Bueno, es él tiene cara como de chica… él no es guapo, es como lindo o bonito, entra en esas categorías-

-Si… quizás es eso, que tiene facciones muy femeninas-

-Relájate, debe ser eso o que eres gay y no tiene nada de malo-

La pelirosa salió de la cocina con su mochila al hombro interrumpiéndolos. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que estaba hablando sobre ella.

-Hola, Sak- saludo Itachi- ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, ya son 6:20, se me hará tarde si no me doy prisa-

Los hermanos la vieron irse confundidos y no pudieron evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que cruzo la calle y entro en el club nocturno. Se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.

-Propongo que investiguemos-

-Itachi, tienes un límite de decir tonterías al día y ya te pasaste, ¿recuerdas?-

-No, aun no he llegado al límite, y ¿estás seguro que no quieres saber que hace o… con quien está?- le pregunto con picardía- incluso puedes descubrir si también es gay-

No sabía porque pero solo pensar que saliera con otra persona lo hacía sentir una oleada de violencia contenida. Sin notarlo rompió el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Sai saliendo de la cocina.

-De Sak- contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

El albino se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- le pregunto Itachi a Sai levantando una ceja- vamos al club que está enfrente para ver lo que hace Sak allí-

El albino lo vio mientras levantaba una ceja, sin entender por qué él quería saber eso. Entonces vio a Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el bolígrafo que acababa de romper, pero tenía esa mirada como cuando observa a Sak. Es difícil describirla porque tenía un toque dulce pero al mismo tiempo confundido como si quisiera saber todos los secretos de su flacucho ayudante de cocina.

Itachi ya le había dicho que a Sasuke le gustaba Sak, pero no estaba seguro si creerle o no, pero ahora que veía las intenciones de ir a ver qué hacía en ese club nocturno, no había más dudas.

-Iré con ustedes, es mi ayudante, no quiero tener a alguien poco confiable en mi cocina-

Los tres cerraron el restaurante para después dirigirse al club, ya había fila por lo que esperaron un poco antes de que el cadenero los dejara entrar. Pasaron por un pasillo de alfombra roja que tenia cuadros de artistas y al final de este escucharon la música.

El lugar era íntimo y un poco lleno a pesar de que era temprano. Todo estaba hecho de cristal y elegante. Algunas personas ya se encontraban bailando en la pista, otras estaban en el bar y algunas otras charlaban a gritos en los sillones que estaban cerca de la pista.

Se sentaron en unos sillones azul eléctrico mientras se quitaban los abrigos. Se les acerco una mesera rubia y alta de ojos azules con una hermosa sonrisa. Eso hizo que las pupilas de Sai se agrandaran, lo que sucede cuando vez algo que te gusta.

-Hola, ¿ya saben que pedir?-

-Hola, hermosa- le saludo lentamente Sai.

Ella lo volteo a ver sonriendo y entonces los reconoció.

-Ustedes trabajan en el restaurante de enfrente con el lindo de Sak, ¿no?-

Los tres se tensaron porque si esa chica sabía quienes eran y conocía a Sak, les diría que estaban aquí. Tenían que encontrar una buena excusa.

-Él nos dijo que este lugar era bueno, así que pensamos en venir- le explico calmadamente Sai con una sonrisa- no le digas nada no queremos molestarlo en su trabajo-

La joven rio pícaramente mirando al albino.

-Claro, no diré nada- le contesto divertida- entonces, ¿ya decidieron que tomar?

Los tres pidieron cerveza y la rubia se las trajo muy rápido, hablo unos minutos con Sai que intentaba invitarle algo pero ella rechazo la propuesta ya que estaba trabajando.

-Quizás en otro momento- le dijo él.

-Sí, quizás- contesto riendo y después despidiéndose.

Alargaron sus cervezas lo más que pudieron, pero el ayudante de cocina no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Voy al baño- les dijo Sasuke que se levanto rápido sin esperar respuesta por parte de los otros.

Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño vio una cabellera rosa que le llamo la atención, después una media ala en una oreja que se le hacía muy conocida.

-¿Sak?-

Se acerco para ver mejor, estaba casi seguro que era él. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió tanto que casi derrama la bebida de alguien más. Él estaba vestido de mesera, ¿o quizás tenía que decir ella?

Tenía puesta una falda hasta medio muslo que le dejaba ver unas hermosas piernas, una camisa con cuello redondo, dejando ver sus pechos, ciñéndose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Estaba peinada, no como solía ir al restaurante sino bien peinada incluso tenía otro pequeño arete en su otra oreja.

No podía creerlo, Sak era una chica. Pero lo que tampoco podía creer era el deseo que despertaba en él. Ella los estaba engañando, haciendo que pensaran que era un chico. Frunció el seño molesto. Les estaba viendo la cara y por muy hermosa que sea. Porque, dios, era muy hermosa. No iba a permitir que siguiera con su juego. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo a pensar, ¿Sera que era una chica o un travesti? Era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad. Aunque su cuerpo era el de una mujer pero las cirugías de ahora pueden hacer milagros, también había la posibilidad que fuera homosexual. Eso explicaría porque viste y habla como hombre.

Tenía que averiguarlo a toda costa, porque si era mujer ya podía respirar tranquilo, no era gay. Pero si ella era homosexual será terrible que toda esa hermosura se desperdiciara, porque con solo verla con esa falda estaba seguro que se había enamorado de ella como nunca lo había hecho antes.

De regreso con sus amigos, aun pensando en las lindas piernas de Sak, se sentó molesto en el sillón.

-Ya estoy cansado, mejor vámonos- les informo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Hay chicas lindas- dijo su hermano mayor viendo un grupo de chicas que reían.

-Quizás el trabaja en la cocina y por eso no lo hemos visto- explico

El albino asintió, coincidiendo con su jefe. Itachi suspiro sin ganas pero aun así los tres salieron del lugar. Sasuke se relajo no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que Sak o Sakura trabajaba de mesera y, por supuesto, que era mujer.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: La verdad no sé escribir lemmon pero aquí lo estoy intentando espero sea de su agrado.

Los días siguientes la misión de Sasuke fue observar más a Sakura. Estuvo atento a todos sus movimientos o a lo que decía. Se grabo su rutina que consistía en llegar puntual al restaurante, lavar y fregar todo hasta dejarlo reluciente. El trabajo era pesado. Siendo una chica todo esto la dejaría exhausta pero ella iba a su segundo empleo sin quejarse. Todos los días tenía que resistir el impulso de besarla, porque estaba seguro de que era una chica, además había decidido que aunque fuera lesbiana la haría cambiar de opinión.

Ese día la vio entrar en el restaurante con la cara roja. Frunció el seño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ella lo volteo a ver con sus lindos ojos color verde claro y sus largas pestañas negras. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Sí, solo que no dormí bien- le contesto con un suspiro- voy a la cocina.

La joven se metió a la cocina lentamente, no le había dicho a la chica pero, estaba sospechando, que hoy estaba enferma. Escucho unas pisadas que intentaban ser sigilosas, no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

-Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo vas?-

-Tienes entrega- le respondió mientras le daba una bolsa de plástico junto con un papel- te apunte la dirección no vayas a olvidar la entrega otra vez-

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la motocicleta. Normalmente, de lunes a jueves había más entregas a domicilio que personas en el restaurante. Entonces escucho el ruido de los platos romperse. Salió corriendo sin pensarlo a la cocina. Sai y Sakura estaban levantando los pedazos de platos rotos.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho- repetía Sakura con sus ojos pesados y piel pálida.

Se acerco y le toco la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

-Maldición. Tienes fiebre- le dijo- no debiste venir a trabajar, ¿está loca?-

-Lo siento. Cuando me levante no me sentía tan mal- le respondió- lo siento-

Se acerco a ella para ayudar a levantarla, ella apenas podía andar, así que tuvo que soportar casi todo su peso; aunque no pesaba tanto.

-Sai, ¿puedes encargarte un momento del restaurante? La llevare arriba-

El albino asintió con mueca confundida en su rostro. Salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a una puerta que estaba al lado que decía "PRIVADO" en letras rojas.

Al abrir esa puerta había unas escaleras, las subieron con dificultad. Sakura, pudo notar al terminar de subir las escaleras, que alguien vivía allí. Una pequeña cocina estaba del lado izquierdo, con una barra y dos banquillos. Enfrente de la cocina había una sala con T.V. Al fondo se veía una cama matrimonial junto a una puerta, donde pensó estaría el baño, al otro lado había otra puerta con pequeños huecos, no comprendía bien para que serviría esa.

La recostó en la cama donde le quito el mandil, el chaleco y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Ella no se movía ni decía nada, solo respiraba con dificultad con su camisa empapada en sudor, esa era razón suficiente para quitársela.

Cuando termino de desvestirla la recostó en la cama, la tapo con la manta y coloco una toalla mojada para la fiebre. Le dio un poco de medicina y se sentó con ella viéndola dormir, le quito algunos mechones que se pegaban a su rostro.

-Recupérate- le dijo besando su frente.

Cuando Sakura se despertó no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí. Sentía algo mojado en su frente así que alargo la mano y se quito el paño mojado. Volteo a ver a su alrededor pero casi todo estaba en penumbras, excepto por una lámpara que estaba en la mesita aun lado de la cama.

Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sasuke que traía una bandeja con sopa y agua. Eso solo hizo que se confundiera aun más.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto dejando la bandeja en la mesa a un lado de la cama. Le toco la frente y frunció el seño- aun tienes algo de fiebre-

Ella se levanto y entonces sintió frio cuando las sabanas cayeron a su regazo. Fue cuando noto que solo tenía puesto el top ceñido a su busto. Se cubrió rápido con las sabanas pero, era tarde, Sasuke ya la había visto.

-Lo siento… yo te puedo explicar-

Pero él no la dejo terminar porque la beso sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Trato de zafarse pero el pelinegro se lo impidió colocándose encima de ella.

-¡Suéltame…!- su grito fue sofocado el beso del hombre.

Se desabrocho el pantalón con rapidez poniendo las manos de ella sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. La besaba y la acariciaba con hambre. Sakura comenzó a llorar ante la impotencia. Le desgarro el top para después comenzar a besar y mordisquear sus pechos.

-Si quieres gritar, hazlo- le susurro mientras besaba su cuello- nadie te va a oír, estamos solos-

Se quito la camisa dejando ver su ancho pecho de piel blanca, dejo caer el resto de su ropa quedándose completamente desnudo. Sakura cerró los ojos por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de él cuando quito las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pelirosa, solo tenía puestas sus pantaletas, aunque no duraron mucho ya que también se las arranco.

Se coloco entre las piernas de ella penetrándola al instante. La pelirosa grito ante la presión pero el solo siguió penetrándola, hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de relación con un hombre por lo que al sentirlo dentro al principio solo sintió dolor pero según pasaba el tiempo lo sentía mejor, aunque se prohibió sentir placer por un hombre que la estaba violando.

-Déjame, Sasuke- le imploro.

-Disfruta, Sakura- le contesto jadeando el pelinegro- solo disfruta esto-

El siguió invistiéndola sin detenerse, acaricio sus hombros, muslos, vientre, no hubo ningún lugar en el que Sasuke no hubiera estado. Cuando la pelirosa llego a su clímax él lo hizo también aun dentro de ella.

Sakura intento levantarse pero él se lo impidió. Se coloco a un lado de ella abrazándola, quedando él de lado y ella boca arriba.

-No te irás- ordeno el pelinegro.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa- le dijo entre dientes sin verlo.

El sonrió de lado viendo el perfil de la mujer.

-No te irás- le repitió- aun no he terminado-

Ella le golpeo la cara haciendo que él la soltara. Salió de la cama corriendo tomando la camisa del pelinegro del suelo para ponérsela.

-¡Sakura!- le grito mientras la alcanzaba antes de que llegara a las escaleras- ¿A dónde vas?- podía sentir la mirada penetrante en su cara pero ella no lo veía- si te vas te despediré y te are la vida imposible- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle- puede que pienses que soy solo un simple dueño de un restaurante pero en realidad no sabes quién soy ni lo que puedo llegar a hacerte-

A la pelirosa le dio un escalofrió, ante la seguridad de sus palabras. ¿Sera que realmente el podría cumplir esa amenaza? Lo volteo a ver solo para encontrarse con sus fríos ojos. Necesitaba el empleo, no sabía a dónde mas ir, aun no se cumplían los seis meses y conseguir otro trabajo solo sería un dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero, ¿valía la pena sufrir los tres meses que le faltaban para entrar a la aerolínea? Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, siempre supo que la suerte se había ido de su lado desde que su esposo e hijo murieron pero nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por algo así.

-Vamos, Sakura- le susurro mientras la levantaba y la sentaba en la barra de la cocina- no tengas miedo, te va a gustar- le desabrocho la camisa y la penetro otra vez.

Lo hizo con fuerza, la beso con ferocidad mientras la embestía sin delicadeza. La pelirosa le araño la espalda en cada embestida mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lagrimas de impotencia bajaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba a él y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cuando él termino coloco su barbilla en el hombro de ella jadeando. Percibió el olor a hombre que emanaba de su cabello o, ¿sería de su piel? Cuando sintió unos brazos que la alzaban sacándola de sus pensamientos, grito.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-La última vez me golpeaste la cara- le reclamo mientras la colocaba sobre su hombro- no quiero salir herido, ese golpe me dolió. Tienes mucha fuerza para ser una mujer-

La dejo caer en la cama haciendo que rebotara sobre las sabanas. Se recostó junto a ella y bostezo. Sakura solo se quedo quieta como tabla, él la arropo con la sabana y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Mas te vale que estés aquí por la mañana- le susurro medio dormido- no quiero tener que arrastrarte de regreso-

Cuando vio que por fin se había dormido, suspiro. En ese momento comenzó a llorar, se sentía devastada. Era como si acabara de venderse. Tenía miedo porque estaba segura que ese hombre le haría cosas horribles si no lo obedecía.

Sakura despertó porque escucho que la llamaban por su nombre, ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran Sak que tardo un poco en entender que se referían a ella. Abrió los ojos pero al notar la luz volvió a cerrarlos.

-Sakura, ya levántate-

La pelirosa al escuchar la voz hizo una mueca, tapándose más con la sabana. El pelinegro se acerco a la cama para después quitarle la sabana dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-Si no te levanta y desayunas, va a volver a pasar lo de ayer-

La joven se levanto de un salto. Ya se sentía mal por lo de ayer, si eso se repetía se sentiría peor.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- le pregunto el pelinegro distraído por como ella se vestía, cubriendo su hermosa piel que estaba dispuesto a volver a tocar.

-Solo quiero una manzana-

-¿Una manzana?- se extraño - deberías comer algo mas, ya estás muy delgada-

-Una manzana- le repitió fulminándolo con la mirada- solo eso-

Sasuke levanto los brazos en señal de paz ante su mirada pero también tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Tomo la manzana del frutero y se la arrojo, ella la tomo en el aire para después, ya vestida, dirigirse a las escaleras sin verlo.

La pelirosa se comió su manzana con rapidez, entro en la cocina donde ya la esperaba Sai. Aunque ella no se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, y empezó con su rutina de limpiar la cocina. Sai la vio con extrañeza porque siempre lo saludaba al entrar, además estaba algo preocupado porque la última vez que había visto a su ayudante, estaba enfermo.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Sak?-

La pelirosa pego un respingón al notar al albino en la cocina. Se aclaro la garganta para disimular su susto.

-Sí, me encuentro mejor- le respondió viendo los platos que tenía que lavar- ahora voy a trabajar. Gracias por preocuparte-

Se quedo lavando los platos ante la mirada preocupada del albino porque por primera vez su ayudante no entro saludándolo y sonriendo. Ahora estaba triste, sin su chispa.

Sai se retiro de donde estaba Sakura para atender sus primeras órdenes del día.


End file.
